iAm There for Her
by mrld97
Summary: Sam has always been pretty close with her five year old cousin, but when her parents die in a car accident, Sam helps her out. Sam finds out something about Freddie that changes the way she always throught of him. Sam and Freddie FRIENDSHIP.
1. Amelia

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCARLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE.**

(Sam's POV)

I'm more upset about my little cousin, than about my aunt and uncle dying.

Amelia, my five year old cousin just lost her parents in a car accident. She was even _in_ the car, to watch it happen.

Why do I care about this five year old? Because I had to babysit her every weekend while her parents went to work. You would think that I wouldn't have patience with a five year old, but she is different than any other five year old I've ever met.

She's tough, kind of like me, she's not a whiny crybaby brat who cries whenever I tell her to shut up. Amelia, she would just cross her arms and try to glare at me until I give her what she wants. It never worked, though.

Her parents don't really talk to me. When I pick up to watch her over the weekends, all her parents say are, "Okay, do whatever, bye." Four words, every time, that's it. It kind of reminded me of my mom. They were twins.

I took another sip of my smoothie. It was Tuesday, just after iCarly, and I was sitting with Freddie and Carly drinking smoothies.

"Hey, Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked.

Why wouldn't he think I'm fine, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No, you just, aren't really drinking your smoothie, and your deep in thought it seems like."

"Maybe I'm just not drinking my smoothie _because_ I'm deep in though."

"Deep in thought about what?" He asked curiously.

I didn't really want to talk to them about Amelia or the deaths, right now. I just wanted to get to Amelia's house and comfort her.

She wasn't usually one to cry. Like I said, she was tough. She never even had a normal relationship with her parents. I mean, she loved them, obviously, but she would always come to me for some sort of five year old advice or when she needs something, like I was her sister.

She _was_ kind of like my sister, she was better than Melanie. She's like a mini me, blonde curly hair, blue eyes, always wearing sneakers, not some girly ballet flats.-

"Sam?" I heard Freddie chuckle. Oh yeah, I forgot to answer.

"Hamburgers. 'Kay, well I gotta go. See you guys!" I grabbed my smoothie and bag in my hand and waved with the other hand.

"Sam!" I heard Freddie yell, "Pay for the smoothie!"

"I didn't finish it!" I said, taking another sip.

"No, but your gunna!-"

I was out of the shop before he could finish.

I stood at the bus stop, next to some bald guy with an eye patch.

"Hey, what happened to your eye?" I asked, being nosy.

He didn't hear me.

"Hey!" I shouted closer this time.

He turned his head, "Oh, oh, sorry, I didn't hear you, I have an eye problem.

What? He can't hear because he has an eye problem? Ugh. The elderly…

I got onto the bus and sat in the last seat, kicking some woman out, and took out my ipod.

I went back to wondering how Amelia reacted to all of this. I don't know if I should expect her sobbing while everyone comforted her, or to be silent on the stairs… while everyone comforted her. I knew that everyone will be comforting her, she was five.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was Carly, probably wondering why I left, or what I was really deep in thought about.

I took out the headphones from my ears, and picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, where did you go?"

"I'm seeing Amelia."

She knew about how I was pretty close with my cousin. She never really met her, though.

"Oh. . . wait. But it's Tuesday." She realized.

"Yeah. Something happened I'll call you tomorrow, bye!" I said, and hung up probably leaving Carly confused.

I got to Amelia's house, and saw her sitting on the floor, her eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her eyes, watching everyone talking on where she is going to live, and planning.

I approached her, and she saw me.

"Hey, Amelia."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"I know. I'm sorry." I said, and slung my arm over her tiny shoulders.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. It just explained what's happening. There **_**will**_** be some Seddie later in the story! You will be surprised! Keep reading, and please review! **


	2. Convincing

"Please, Mom, I will look out for her, just let her stay with us!" I begged to my mom.

"Sam, I am not keeping her in our house. You and Melanie are enough!"

"Melanie's at boarding school! Amelia can take her place!" I yelled.

"Yeah Melanie's at boarding school, because taking care of two was too much for me to handle." My mom argued.

"Why do you hate Amelia?" I yelled to her.

"I _don't_ hate Amelia." She said, I sensed the sadness in her voice when she said it. It made me confused.

"Oh, then why can't she stay? You don't have to have anything to do with her! I'll take care of her!" I might regret saying this once she lets me.

"No you won't. You will be at Carly's all day like you always are." She looked at me, clearly annoyed.

"I'll take her with me!"

"Sam. No. End of discussion. Go to sleep."

I groaned, and stomped out the door, probably going to Carly's.

It started raining as I walked to the Shay's. It always rains in Seattle.

"Hey, Sam?" I heard a familiar nub's voice.

**Okay, this was really short. Just a discussion with her mom about convincing her into letting Amelia live with her. Many unanswered questions (which will be answered ofcourse.) lie why her mom got upset when Sam asked why she hated Amelia. And boy, will you be in for a chapter next time. Oh, and for bad news (for the amazing people who read and review my story) I'm going on vacation for about a week, and there is no internet. So I can't post new chapters. I'm really sorry! I will be brainstorming good ideas, though. Promise! When I come back be prepared for some awesome chapters that will surprise you! Sorry to leave you hanging on this chapter!**

**Review! **


	3. Freddie's story

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ICARLY OR ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

"Hey, Sam?" I heard a familiar nub's voice.

I turned around in the lobby, to see Frediffer just walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked him, still in my bad mood.

"What are _you_ doing out so late?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "I _always_ stay the night at Carly's."

He shrugged, "Okay, I was looking for you. I knew you'd be somewhere around here…"

Freddilyn never looks for me. I never look for him. Now I was wondering _why_ he was looking for me at 11 at night.

My confusion must have shown on my face, because he nerd started chuckling.

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard about what happened to your aunt and uncle. So I just wanted to know if you're ok."

Sometimes, very rarely, actually, I feel bad for Freddie. He's always concerned about me if he knew something was up, but I never did for him. I sometimes, very rarely, wish that I can apologize, but realize that he probably never take it too seriously. He knows I'm not the kind of person who would apologize often.

Then the question came to me, which is how did he know that my aunt and uncle died?

"How do know about that?" I asked, still snippy, but my bad mood is wearing away.

"It was on the news. Pretty bad accident…"

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, trying to study my face

"Yeah, I'm fine," I snapped at him, "why do you even care?"

He seemed a little offended at first, and I almost felt bad.

"I just- well I know what it's like when someone dies, Sam." He looked at the floor.

"I wasn't ever close with my aunt and uncle." I said.

"Oh."

There was a silence. I didn't know whether to just walk upstairs to Carly's, or keep talking. I'm not good at conversations.

"What did you mean," I began, a tad awkwardly, "I mean, who… died, that you knew? . . . I'm just wondering."

He didn't talk for a few seconds, probably deciding what to say. He didn't look at me, he was staring at the bottom of the wall.

I waited, getting impatient now. I tapped my foot.

"I had a brother. I was very young… eight. We were really close, too. I didn't have a lot of friends, so I was with him a lot." He said, sounding a little choked up.

I didn't know he had a brother, but I wasn't going to question in the middle of the story, so I kept quiet until the end.

"He was 14 when he died in a car accident. He was with his friends, and a mom. My mom never really told me the whole story; she said I was too young to understand anyway. And I'm older now, but I don't want to ask." He still didn't look me in the eyes, he scratched his head, "But I moved to Seattle, met you and Carly, and it's gotten so much better."

"That's it." He said, awkwardly, and finally looked up to me.

I was speechless, probably one of the first times in my life.

"I'm… sorry." I choked. Now I was the one not meeting his eyes.

When I looked up, he stood, kind of shocked.

"What?" I asked, quietly.

"You just apologized to me." He said, lowly chuckled.

"Oh." I said, and slightly smiled.

He didn't say anything after that, so I talked.

"Well I heard your story… so I guess you can hear mine." I rolled my eyes, smiling.

He looked interested.

"I said I wasn't close to my aunt of uncle. But I'm very close with their daughter, my cousin. Amelia. She's five, and she watched her parent's death…"

I explained the _whole_ story to Freddie, and he knew everything. Just as much as Carly knew now, plus the new fact that Amelia now has no parents, and that I'm trying to convince my mom into letting her stay with me.

I can't believe I told him all this, it's like I'm talking to Carly.

"Anyway, I promised Amelia that I would take her somewhere to finally get her mind of things, so tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

He didn't answer first, probably in shock again, that I asked _him_, not Carly.

"Sure, sure… you can text me tomorrow. And it's getting late, so let's head upstairs."

It's 11:20 now. Only 20 minutes of talking. It only took 20 minutes for us both to understand a much bigger part of our lives to each other.

I reached Carly's (and Freddie's) floor with him.

I twisted Carly's doorknob, planning on going in like always, but the lock was on. I could easily break it, but I wasn't in the mood.

Carly opened the door seconds later, "There you are, Sam," She said to me, then noticed Freddiloser right behind, "Oh hi Freddie." She smiled, and I turned around, and I just slightly smiled towards the boy.

I might even consider him as a friend.


	4. Moving Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything that you recognize.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this story's starting slow and the chapter's aren't long but I've been really busy lately, so now I'll try to make longer chapters! Okay, read and review!**

I left Carly's at about 9 in the morning, to get home. I stopped at the deli and got me a big hero along the way.

I walked in to see my mom pacing, and arguing on the phone, "Why? Why can't _you?_ I'm _not _taking her again, that was the worst year of my life, it-"She turned around to pace towards the door and saw me, "Dianne, I have to go." And hung up without waiting for a response.

"Hi, Sam, you're back early." She said, and picked up the newspaper.

I ignored what she said, "Were you talking about Amelia?" I asked suspiciously.

I can always tell if someone's lying, it's sort of like my sixth sense.

"What? Why would I, n-no, honey, I wasn't talking about your cousin." She stumbled on the words, and I noticed her wrinkle her nose at the word "cousin".

I expected her to be better at that lie, but that one was too easy. Anyone can see that she was lying.

I gave her a straight face, and said, "Why did Amelia give you the worst year of your life?"

"She didn't."

"Mom!" I got really angry, I was getting so fed up with my mom.

"SAM!" She snapped.

"Let Amelia stay with us! You don't care who comes into the house, you wouldn't feed anyone, anyway!"

"Sam, no, just let it go; she's not staying with us."

I waited a few seconds, making up my mind, "Then I'm moving out." I crossed my arms.

Her face went right from angry, to, surprised? "What?"

"You heard me mom, if you don't let Amelia stay with us, then I. Am. LEAVING. It's a really easy decision if you ask me. I don't know what your hiding, but I _know_ how to figure it out."

"Fine, Sam." She said, I looked hopeful, hoping she would tell me whatever mad thing Amelia did to her, "Leave."

I clenched my fists, and stomped up stairs to pack my bags.

I started pacing and called Carly's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" I heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey, I just moved out of my house…" I told her.

"Aw, Sam! What did you do now?" She said, in a disapproving tone.

"Nothing, listen, I'll tell you later, just, can I live with you for now?"

"Let me let Spencer know." She said, and I waited as she shouted to Spencer who must've been in a different room.

"He's fine with it. He said you pretty much live here anyway. So, pack up and come over, 'kay? I wanna hear what happened."

"Alright, Carls." And I hung up.

I was pretty much packed. I just took my big trip bag that I only got for the Japan trip, and stuffed a bunch of random clothes in it, and my makeup, my hair brush, my useless junk, and I took my money and stuffed it in my pocket. It wasn't much, like 20 bucks. Everything I use on a daily basis was packed, and walked downstairs and out the door.

I couldn't lug this bag all the way to Carly's, so I got a taxi. I gave him my twenty.

I almost forgot about going out later with Amelia and Fredward. I wondered what it would be like. I wasn't thinking too much about it now, I just wanted to know what happened with my mom and Amelia. How would I not know?

Sam Puckett you've got some investigating to do.

"Hi, Amelia." I said when I jumped of the bus and saw Amelia walking down the street.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… can we go to the new amusement park a town over?" She asked, now anxious.

I chuckled, "Sure, kid. Whatever tickles your peach."

"Swee_eeet!_" Amelia said.

"Oh, and I told my friend he can come, so he's coming." I didn't even ask.

"Oooh, _he?_" She asked, smirking in that adorable five year old way.

"_Sam's got a boyfriend, Sam's got a boyfriend!"_ She sang.

I scowled at her, "Shut up, I don't even like him."

She became confused, "Oh so it's Fr_eddie_?" She watches iCarly, she knows how I make fun of him all the time, " Why you so _stupiiid?" _She said, imitating how I always say it.

"I felt bad for him." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Are we meeting him there?"

"Let me text him, get on the bus." I motioned her.

When we got there I saw Freddie waiting on a bench with his ankles crossed. He saw me.

"Hey, Freddifer." I said, "This is Amelia, my cousin."

"Hi, Amelia." He waves at her like she was a five year old. Well a _normal_ five year old.

She popped her bubbled gum, I taught her how to do that, "Hi." She said, smiling.

I chuckled, and Freddie looked up to me and smirked, and looked back towards Amelia.

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys liked that chapter! I will probably get a new chapter in later or tomorrow! Do you guys think I should make some chapters Freddie's point of view? It's been Sam's since the beginning? Or do you like the whole story from Sam's prospective? My stories has a lot of topics. The next chapter will be at the amusement park, and then I will get into what her mom's been hiding. By the way, I LOVE LOVE LOVE getting reviews. It gets me to write better chapters, so if you can review that would be awesome! ****THANKS!**


	5. Freddie Point of View

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters you recognize. Read and review please! Reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Oh, and this chapter is in Freddie's point of view for the first time! So tell me what you think!**

(Freddie's POV)

Sam never mentioned how much they looked alike. They could pass for sisters. And Amelia had the same tough side, like Sam. I guess she taught her well.

Amelia wanted to go on every ride, including the biggest one there. I don't even think she's tall enough to go on it. Sam, Amelia and I went on a bunch of rides. Amelia looked like she was having a blast but Sam just looked out of it. I was going to ask before, if she was okay, but I didn't. I don't know why. I don't even know if we are friends. I don't even know if she cares about me. I guess she does, because she listened to my whole story the other day without any rude comments, and she even told me about her life that I never knew about.

So maybe she cares. But it's still weird. It's just not Sam.

We were walking past some other rides now. Baby ones, ones that Amelia had no interest in. It got a little awkward, no one was talking. Maybe now I should ask if Sam's alright. Amelia seems to be oblivious to Sam's behavior.

"Hey, Sam?" I asked. She was staring blankly at the sky, and then turned to look at me.

"What Fredork." She said, almost emotionlessy. Not her usual annoyed tone.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it a little."

She scrunched her nose, and rubbed her eyes, "I little sick from the rides. I think I'll watch next ride." She said, with more emotion this time.

We have gone on loads of rides nonstop; I guess I was feeling a little nauseas as well. We should take a break.

"Oh, me too. Wanna sit down you guys?" I asked, pointing to an open bench in front of a roller coaster.

We walked over. And out of nowhere Sam asked Amelia, "Hey, Amelia, did you and my mom ever… have a problem with each other…?" She asked, a little stumble on the words.

I was lost. What was she talking about?

Amelia seemed just as clueless as I was right now, "No, why?" She said, giggling, but also extremely confused.

"Oh. N-evermind." She said, and looked up at the sky again.

"Why?" Amelia asked again.

"Nothing. I was just wondering. Hey, kid, do you want a corndog or something?" Sam said, changing the subject.

I looked at her curiously, and she glared at me, and back to Amelia. Then put her hands in her pockets, feeling around for any money.

"No." Amelia said, with the same confused look on her face.

"Good, 'cause I'm out of money." Sam said.

"Why did you ask that though?" Amelia tried once again.

"Because you haven't eaten in a while and I thought you'd be hungry. Don't want you to starve." Sam shrugged, probably knowing that she was talking about the other thing that I was still lost on.

"Sam, not that, why did you ask about me and your mom?"

"Just try'na start a conversation." Sam lied.

It's weird how much I knew her.

"I don't know why your mom doesn't talk to me." Amelia said, sadly, looking at the rollercoaster as it began to move.

There was so much that I was wondering now. Sam looked shocked, and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. Does she expect me to ask about this later? Probably. I probably will.

"'Kay, so are we going now? I want to go. We're going." She said, and began walking to the entrance.

Amelia and I silently followed. I realized I must have looked stupid and clueless, not talking the whole time. But it wasn't any of my business.

Amelia was laying on the bus seat asleep. And Sam was next to her, and I was in the seat right across from it.

Sam was looking impatient, staring at me. Probably waiting for me to -

"Well, Benson? I know what you want to know. Wondering, 'What the chiz was Sam talking about before?' Hmm?" She said. That's the Sam I'm used to.

I sighed, "Okay. What the chiz were you talking about, Sam?" I smiled. She didn't.

She looked at the ground for a few seconds, "I don't know why I'm all the sudden talking to you like you're my friend. I don't know what I was thinking when I invited you. Something is seriously messed up here." She mumbled, annoyed with herself.

Ouch.

"Sorry?" I said frowning.

She sighed, "Can't we pretend today didn't happen? I think it was less awkward then." She said, and I think she even blushed a little.

I knew what she meant. This has been a little awkward.

"Um," I took a breath, "Sam, I'm sorry for making this seem awkward for you. Heck, this is awkward for me too. I mean, you're never nice to me. There's this whole part of your life that I didn't know about. It's a little crazy. But, please, you can tell me." I said, and nodded.

She closed her eyes and frowned.

"Fine." She mumbled, "The other day I walked in on my mom talking to my aunt about Amelia, and she said something about Amelia making the worst year of her life. So apparently, there's a secret that she doesn't want me to know about," She rolled her eyes, "And so I asked Amelia. I don't think she lied, though. I just, want to find out." She said, and put head into her hands.

Then she looked at me, "The end."

I didn't know what to say.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"You went a whole year without noticing anything?" I asked curiously, hoping she didn't take it as an insult and punch me in the arm.

Then, Sam looked up at me, "Well I went to juvie for a whole year."

I wasn't surprised, "No surprise there… but how long ago?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Hmm. Well it was a few years after I met Carly. So let me think…" She counted on her fingers, "I guess five years ago." She shrugged.

"_Five_ years ago? That's when Amelia was born."


	6. Asking Aunt Chelsea

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters you recognize.**

**A/N: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I came up with the idea a while ago but didn't know when to put it in, so I decided the last chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to do left. Probably a few more. So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys!**

(Sam's POV)

"_Five_ years ago? That's when Amelia was born." Fredlumps said.

At first I wasn't sure what he meant, but then I think I had an idea.

My eyes got wide, "W—wait, what do you think? That it happened when she was born? That Amelia never did anything? … What do you?" My voice trailed off.

He shrugged just a little bit, "Well. Do you think she can be your _sister?"_

"My _sister?_" I asked quickly, a little humor in my tone.

He shrugged.

I studied his face. He was serious.

I didn't say anything for a second, and then I gasped as I put the pieces together. It could make sense.

"It- well, it could make sense." I said, still thinking this was unbelievable.

He nodded.

He was such a quick thinker. It would take me some more time to come to that conclusion.

"Wow." I whispered.

I looked down at Amelia, who was still wiped out.

"Freddie," I smiled widely, "We have some investigating to do."

He chuckled.

(Freddie's POV)

Sam and I brought Amelia back to her foster home. Sam told me that's that is where they decided to keep her, until she convinced her mom. The foster parent's agreed that if it was decided that Sam's mom will let Amelia stay with them, they would let her go and live with them. But so far, there is no luck.

I was at Carly's apartment with her and Sam. Sam told Carly about how we think that Sam has a sister. Carly of course freaked. By Sam's expression, it looked as if she couldn't be sure it's true. Like, she didn't want to get excited; because she would be down if it turned out it wasn't true. It was definently possible that it wasn't true. But Sam and I were going to get to the bottom of it.

Carly wanted to help find out to, but she and Spencer were going to Yakima for about a week. She tried convincing Spencer to go another week. But he said that the _whole_ Shay family is coming this week. And apparently, they've got a lot of relatives. She made us promise to call her with updates every night, and we agreed.

Now Sam and I had to figure out how we were going to figure this out. Sam didn't tell Amelia about what we thought. She thought it would get her all excited, and didn't want her to get let down in the end. I agreed.

Carly came down the stairs with her bag, and set it down by the door.

"I'm all packed. So how are you guys going to do this?" She asked.

I shrugged, and looked at Sam.

She looked at Carly, "I know my mom won't give me answers right away. So I guess I'll go to my aunt's? Ask her? She would probably know, she and my mom are pretty close, I guess."

Carly and I just nodded.

"Do you think she will tell you?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged.

We sat there for about a minute. Thinking.

We were interrupted when Spencer threw his luggage down the stairs, and he came toppling after them.

We all turned around on the couch, to see Spencer getting up and collecting his luggage again, "Carly! Come on, let's go. Say good bye and get a move on!" He said, smiling.

She hugged us both, "Everyday, call!" She reminded us before leaving us in her apartment.

Sam and I got up.

"Do you want to go by yourself?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter. She doesn't live far, how about I go, and I ask her, and you can get Amelia." She said while walking towards the door.

"What do you want me to do with Amelia?"

"I don't know Freddweenie, taking her fishing, I don't care, don't tell her what I'm doing."

"My mom doesn't let me keep fishing poles. She says they are too dangerous." I rolled me eyes.

She gave me the _"your mom is crazy"_ look.

Just before she closed the Shay's door, she turned back inside, and reappeared about 30 seconds later with fishing poles.

She shoved them into my arms, and walked, me following right behind her.

"What are you planning on saying to her?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

"What are you going to do if she doesn't tell you?"

"No idea."

"So you have no plan whatsoever."

"Yup. That's how I roll, Freddichini."

I chuckled.

After a minute without talking, I asked, "Why do you think your mom didn't tell you she had a baby?"

She didn't answer.

"What if she didn't tell your aunt?"

"She did."

"What if she didn't?"

No answer again.

"I'll find out the truth." She finally said.

"I know."

I couldn't see her face, but I hoped it was smiling.

(Sam's POV)

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I banged the door.

I heard footsteps. And the door opened.

"Hi, Aunt Chelsea." I said.

She nodded, "Sam. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" I said, but already started walking in.

"Just like your mother would do." She mumbled, and chuckled.

I sat on the couch, and put my feet on the table.

"So, Aunt Chelsea," I folded my hands, and talked sophisticated, adding humor to my voice, "You are aware that I was away at juvie for a year, five years ago?" Still sounding sophisticated.

She looked at me confused, "Yeah, for stealing the cops hand cuffs and cuffing him to the chair." She nodded.

I smiled, remembering, "Yeah. So, do you know what happened that year?"

She was still confused, "No. Tell me what happened, Sam." She smiled.

I put my feet down from the table, and crossed my arms, "My mom got pregnant. Right?" I frowned.

She stared at me. Blinking a few time, then gulping, "Sam, what are you talking about?"

I stared back, "Right?"

She giggled, a little nervously, "Sam, are you okay? What makes you think that? The only sister you have is Melanie."

"And Amelia." I was still staring at her.

"Amelia is not your sister. She is your cousin." She said.

I didn't talk. She seemed to calm down only a little bit more.

I wasn't convinced, of course not, I just didn't know what to say next. This is what I get for not planning, just procrastinating until I can't anymore.

"Amelia looks like me." I stated.

"Amelia has a little bit of all of us in her." She quickly said.

"I was gone for a whole year. I remember Mom was engaged before I left, and when I came back he was long gone. The year Amelia was born. And Mom doesn't like Amelia, can you at least tell me why?" I asked her, I can feel my eyes starting to get watery.

She looked down, not meeting my teary eyes, "Sam, this conversation is going nowhere." She said, standing up, and walking to the door, and held the door open.

"And I don't know what's got you to think that. It was just an odd coincidence. Now, go home with your mom, or something, Sam." She said, when I walked out the door.

She closed the door, and I stood there.

_That didn't work._

New plan: Think of a new plan.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated. Next chapter will be good.**

**Want to answer some of these questions so I can read what you think?:**

**#1: What is your favorite chapter so far**

**#2: Favorite character?**

**#3: What do you think will happen?**

**#4: Do you think it was a good idea not to have Carly too involved in it?**

**#5: Do you like this story?**

**Thanks guys! Review!**


	7. Freddie's idea

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own iCarly or anything you recognize. **

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter and review! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry it's short.**

**(Sam's POV)**

I walked up the dock, to where Amelia was, and Freddie seemed to be unhooking the fish hook from his shirt. I smiled to myself. I figured Amelia would do that, she doesn't know how to fish. Freddie probably can't either. I bet his mom never even let him hold a fishing pole.

Freddie noticed me, and looked down to the fish hook in his shirt again, still unhooking it, then looking up, smiling a little embarrassed smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Wow."

He frowned, "Amelia didn't wait for me to move out of the way."

I shrugged, "She's impatient. At least it's not your lip, or something."

He shuddered, I smirked.

Then he got the look on his face, of realization.

He whispered so low I could barely catch the words, "Did you find out?"

I shook my head.

Later, after we dropped Amelia of at her "temporary home" or so Sam calls it, Sam and I sat on the bus. It was late, about 10:30. My mom will be upset, but I tried to think of something other than that. Then I had an idea.

"Sam." I looked over to the girl.

I noticed she fell asleep with her iPod in her ears.

"Sam!" I shook her.

She moaned, "Wh_aaat_."

"I have an idea. But I don't know if this will exactly work."

She straightened up, "What's the idea, Fredily."

"In biology I learned that you can find out if two people are related by doing a DNA test."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say that before Freddork! Ugh! NOW you think of it? I wasted my time convincing my aunt to tell me if Amelia was my sister, while I could have just taken Amelia to get a DNA test? You idiot! This is GREAT! Okay, so tomorrow let's-"  
I cut her off, "Sam, I think you would need your mom's permission. Plus, it's a ton of money."

She punched my arm.

"OW!" I yelled at her.

"You ruined my mood!"

"Well _sorry_!" I spat back, rubbing my arm. She punched me hard. Harder than usual.

"Ugh! Well what am I going to do!"

I sighed, "Just, try asking your mom again. I'm sure you can get it out of her somehow. You are Sam Puckett." I rubbed my arm again.

She rolled her eyes, "I hope."

"You hope your Sam Puckett. Well, if you don't think you are you can take a DNA test to find that out, too."

She gave me an, "Oh my gosh, you are such a geek look."

"Sorry, bad joke."

She laughed, and shoved me.


	8. Sorry, I forgot to write something impor

I totally forgot to write something last chapter. Sorry, Mari13ssa! She had the idea for the DNA test. So I owe it to her! It was better than what I wanted to write! So thank you very much!


	9. No Title

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own iCarly or anything you recognize.**

(Sam's POV)

"Sam, Sam, wake up!" I heard.

"Mmm." I mumbled.

"It's our stop! Get up!" I shook me.

"Ugh," I said, and opened my eyes.

I was lying on the nub, and immediately sat up.

He chuckled, and started getting off the bus. I followed.

"Have a nice nap Princess Puckett?" He said sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah I got an idea on how to get that DNA test." I said, jumping once.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"My mom used to date a doctor… before I told him that my mom got hit by a bus… anyway, I still see him around, and every time he still says sorry about my loss," I rolled her eyes, "And I pretend to act sad while he gives me flowers and tells me that she was a good person." I laughed.

He looked at me shocked, and then shook it off, "Sounds like you. Didn't you ever feel guilty?"

"Guilty?," I laughed. Yeah, right, that's pretty impossible for me, except for that one time that I told everyone that Freddie never kissed a girl. But that was the only time Sam Puckett has ever been guilty. "Not guilty. But I do regret telling him that 'cause now he won't stop apologizing! Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air.

He chuckled, "Wow. Anyway, continue."

"Right, so he feels bad, and he will do just about anything for me now. So, I'll just ask him to do the DNA test-"

"Sam, I don't think you can get him to do that."

"Yeah, right. I just tell him that my mom can't sign it since she "got hit by a bus". And it would mean a lot to me if I could just find out if Amelia was my sister. Then I will start begging and keep reminding him that he said he'd do anything. Trust me Freddiffer it will be easy, he's easy."

He still seemed unsure, "You can try."

I will, and it will work.

**(A/N: Now I'm just going to do that chapter over in Freddie's point of view! Very little Seddie going on in his mind. Sorry guys, but this is more of a Sam/ Freddie FRIENDSHIP story!)**

I yawned, and looked down to see Sam, once again, asleep. But it took me a second to realize that she fell asleep on ME.

I froze. If I woke her, she'd kill me. It would be best to leave her as she is. And I will just try to ignore her.

I looked out the window. The mucky streets, and the sky that was quickly clouding up. The sun just doesn't last long in Seattle. I sighed, and turned my head back the other way. But then Sam's hair got in my face. Ugh. Her stupid long, blonde, curls, right in my face. Thanks.

But it smelled good. Like apples. Which of course, was my favorite smell.

And I would TOTALLY turn away, but it's only because I love the smell of apples. Not 'cause her hair was soft, or anything.

And that's what I convinced myself.

Then I looked up to the front of the bus, and the sign said that our stop was next.

"Sam, Sam wake up!" I said.

**A/N: I only did the first part of the chapter because I didn't wanna bore you guys! **** So, yeah, Freddie doesn't exactly like Sam, yet. He convinces himself that he doesn't. But I'm making another story after this, which is going to be called "iKnow She can Sing". Seddie of course. And I don't want to tell you too much, but Sam gets mad at Freddie. Or so I planned. I'm not going to start writing it until I finish up this story. Which won't be much longer, a few more chapters. But, will you guys read that story? Thanks for reading, and please review about this story and tell me if you will read my next. Thanks!**


	10. I don't even care anymore, I'm done

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything you recognize.**

(Sam's POV)

I walked up to the front door of the fancy white house. Knocked on the door.

I waited impatiently for a whole 30 seconds before Stephen opened the door.

"Oh hello, Sam. How have you been?" He asked, confused and sort of shocked to see me, opening the door wider for me to come in.

I walked in, and looked around the house. I've been here once before for dinner. Then I "accidently" broke the television with my phone (not to mention I broke my phone, too. Carly was mad when I didn't answer her texts.) Don't ask why. Actually, since I don't care, I'll tell you why. 'Cause this "Stephen" guy told me it was impolite to eat without a fork, and to slurp my orange soda (which I had to drink out of a tea cup. What the heck?) So, I told him not to tell me what to do, and chucked the phone across the table aiming for him, then missed and got the huge flat screen (I see he's replaced it). See? Told you it was an accident. But, he's forgiven me, who knows why, maybe doctor's are supposed to be polite or something. Add that to the list of why I never want to be one.

"Um, fine, well, there's something I need to ask you." I said, playing with all the sorts of objects on the front table.

"Anything." He said, closing the door.

"Okay, so, I'm almost positive that I have a sister that I never knew about. My mom never told me. And, she can't now that… you know," I fake sniffled, "and so I need a DNA test for us both. But since she's not here, she can't give permission for it. But, you are a doctor, and I'm sure you know how to work the DNA thingy- ma- jigs? Am I right?-"

"Sam, you don't have anyone watching over you?" He asked, acting like I didn't say anything else.

"Um, yeah, I do. My friend's family." I lied quickly, "But, his mom won't give me permission for the DNA testing. She said it's crazy dangerous. But she's just completely crazy, she said open toed shoes are dangerous."

"Well, Sam, I can't give you a DNA scan if you don't have permission from your guardian. I'm sorry."

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING." I stated, loudly.

"Sam, anything legal. . ." He said, calmly.

There was no point. I just don't have my amazing Sam Puckett charm anymore. . . Ha! Who am I kidding. I never had an ounce of charm.

But seriously, I'm done with all these "no's". I don't even know anymore I just wanna go. Get away from everything.

I stood up, and walked to the door and opened it. I was about to walk out when I smirked, stepped back and knocked over all the things on his table, and I heard his gasp.

"My mom never died." I stated, and slammed the door. Only barely satisfied.

I walked back to the town.

(Freddie's POV)

I saw the blonde from just up the block, her hair always stands out more than the rest.

"Sam!" I yelled, running up to her to see if she'd get the DNA test.

No answer.

"Sam!" I tried again. No answer. Maybe she had her iPod in her ears.

I ran up right next to her. She wasn't even listening to music.

"Sam!" I said, a little annoyed.

"What." She mumbled.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay, Fredward?" She snapped, her voice chokey. Like she was about to cry.

Great. She was in one of her moods. And there is no need to say this, but the DNA test was obviously a no. Which was what I expected.

Now this is the park she goes into her depression. And her depression moods are annoying, she just sits on the couch watching TV eating whatever she wants (which, she does anyway.).

"Where are you going?" I asked when she turned the wrong way.

"I don't know. " She continued walking.

"Well, I don't want you getting kidnapped or something. Just come to my apartment." I grabbed her arm.

That didn't stop her from walking, she walked just as fast.

"No, don't want to go back to your home with your overprotecting mother." She snapped again.

"She's not home."

"I don't care, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to walk, and think, and…" She sniffled, and I caught sight of her face. It was red, and . . . wet? Oh great.

"Oh man, Sam. Don't cry." I reached for her arm again.

She shook it off, "I'm not crying you nub_!_ And if I was it's none of your business. I'm going to Amelia's."

"Sam, it's 9:00, she probably asleep or something."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sam. Seriously, come back to my apartment."

She didn't answer.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and led her the other way back to my apartment.

(Sam's POV)

I sat on the counter, eating the Benson's leftover noodles.

"Dyenks fow etin me stae heaw." I said with food in my mouth.

"What?" He asked, laughing and flipping through the TV channels.

I swallowed.

"Thanks Fredely." I said, and stabbed more pasta with my fork.

"Sure, no problem. Um, so if you're not going back home, where are you -" He began.

"I'll sleep at Carly's." I said.

"They're not home, what did you forget your best friend was away?"

I smiled a little. Of course Carly was my best friend, but I'm only admitting this to myself, that Fredward is probably somewhere not that far behind her. I do consider him one of my best friends, I guess. I mean, I never had too many friends. I'm not the kind of person you would want to say "Hi, nice to meet you." on the first day of school. It would probably be something like, "Hi, thanks for insulting me before we actually met, so it's not nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I know. I know where the key is. I'll just sleep in Carly's room, or on the couch, or something."

"Oh, ok. And, Sam?" He asked.

"Yep?" I asked, stuffing more noodles in my mouth.

"What did you do at that guy Stephen's house?"

"He said I need a guardian for permission. I didn't go any further just gave up, left, and went walking to think."

"That's it? You left?"

"Well, I pushed a bunch of antique whatevers off the table, and said that my mom never died… then I slammed the door."

"Ah. No surprise. Well, you know what you have to do tomorrow then." He said, reaching for his drink.

I looked at him curiously, "Huh?"

"You're gunna talk to your mom? Right?" He asked.

"Ah… not a chance." I said, frowning.

"C'mon. She's your mom. She will tell you." He said, putting his feet up on the table.

I still sat on the counter.

"No, this is over. I don't even care. Maybe Amelia's not my sister. I. Don't. Care. Anymore."

"Sam! _Yes,_ you do care. You love your _sister_ very much. And you've been spending a while trying to get the proof that she is your sister. You are not just going this whole way, just to say '_I don't care, anymore._ You _do_ care. You care _a lot_. And you are getting the answer. And you are going to talk to your mom. She will tell you. Because she loves you. Okay?"

"She doesn't love me. If she loved me, she'd tell me." I said, emotionlessly.

I heard his sigh, "Sam. . ."  
I nodded, to myself, mostly. But I think he saw my nod, because he didn't talk about it again.


	11. Bad Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything you recognize.**

(Sam's POV)

I woke up to find myself on the Shay's couch. How did I get here? I don't remember walking back.

It took me a minute, but I guessed Freddie got me back here. I knew his mom would punish and lecture him if I was sleeping on their couch when she got home.

I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. My ripped jeans and light purple shirt, and I still had my sneakers on.

I stretched, and looked at the clock. 9:30.

Well, last night I thought about actually talking to my mom. Which I really did not want to do, or think about doing. I knew the answer would be, "_Oh Sam, of course Amelia is not your sister… blah, blah, blah."_

I sighed, and got changed into my plaid shorts and black shirt. It didn't match, but did I care?

I looked through the fridge, and the best they had for breakfast was yogurt. Good enough for me.

I was opening the yogurt when I heard a knock at the door.

It was Freddie, and I opened the door.

"Hey." I said, and I took a spoonful of yogurt.

"Hey, Sam." He said back, walking in.

"You brought me back? Last night?" I asked.

He looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, then shook it off, "Yeah, I'd be in pretty deep trouble if my mom saw you passed out on the couch with a bagel in your hand. So I carried you back." He chuckled lowly.

"Oh. Well thanks. Anyway, you're here 'cause?" I said, smiling and taking another spoonful of yogurt.

"To remind you to talk to you mom, of course."

I turned around, and walked back to the kitchen. I heard his footsteps following.

I turned back around, "I'm not going to talk to her. I've decided that Amelia isn't my sister." I stated.

I gave me a look, and said, "Oh, so you've decided that she's not your cousin because you're too _scared_ to talk to your mom?"

"I'm not scared!" I defended myself.

"Then why aren't you going to talk to her?"

"Because I know it will be pointless. She won't give me an answer."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I tried before."

"Yeah, a long time ago. It won't hurt to try again."

"Yeah, it might. She will hate me even more than she did before."

"For trying to find out something? You have a sister. I think you'd have the right to know, Sam."

"Well," I began.

"Well what, Sam? Seriously."

"Well I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T CARE. I DON'T CARE IF AMELIA IS MY SISTER, OR IF SHE'S MY COUSIN. I DON'T CARE; I LIKED THINGS A LOT BETTER BEFORE. BEFORE ALL OF THIS!" I shouted right in his face. It made him take a step back, but he didn't stop arguing with me. Wrong choice, boy.

"Sam, that's a lie right there, and you know it." He said, calmer.

"Shut it, Benson. Why are you trying to convince me into doing this. You barely know her, I'm sure you barely care about her."

"Yeah, well I care about you, and I'm just trying to help you, Sam. Can you not see that? But _fine_, if you don't want me apart of this anymore, then I'm leaving." He said, and walked out the door.

I sighed. I knew, somewhere inside me, that he did care about me. He was trying to help me this whole time, and what did I do for him? Nothing. I'm a bad friend.

But, now I knew what I'm going to have to do.

One: Talk to my mom.

Two: Get Freddie to accept my apology.

Yeah, I'm going to apologize. Again. It's always me apologizing to him. He rarely ever has to apologize to me. Why? Because he's a good friend, and I'm a bad one.


	12. The Answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…**

(Sam's POV)

I sat on the Shay's counter, with my feet dangling. Waiting for Freddison to return my calls is _boring_.

Yeah. He doesn't answer his phone. Or his door. The little nub is ignoring me.

But I don't blame him at all. But I wish he would pick up his phone. That'd be great.

I knew he'd get overly stressed with all this sometime. I know I'm past overly stressed.

I dialed Freddie's number again.

It rang 5 times before getting, "_Hey it's Freddie, leave a message after-"_

I snapped my phone, and then looked down immediately.

Awesome. I sighed. Now I need a new phone.

I walked over to the fridge, and threw the two phone pieces in it.

I sighed, and decided to call Carly.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Sam. How is it going with the whole Amelia thing? Last I heard you couldn't get the DNA test. I'm sorry, I wish I was there. It's gotta be hard… I'll be home in a few days, honestly I'm getting kind of sick of this place."

Wow, she talks a lot, I could barely keep up with what she was saying.

"Uh, yeah, great! I miss you, and I need you here. Freddie got mad at me, and now I have no one to help me get through this. It's annoying, I don't want to try anymore. I just want you to come home, so we can go to get smoothies like we do every other Friday-"

She cut me off, "Why is Freddie mad?"

I studdered, "Oh, well, it, it.." I sighed, "He was caring about me, and I was a bad friend. It was my fault."

"Sam! You got mad at him for caring about you?"

I didn't answer.

I heard her sigh, "Freddie is one of the nicest guys out there. Most wouldn't even care to help with this, but he did. He was there for you. How can you be mad because of that?"

"Okay, Carly. I didn't call to be yelled at. I know what I did, that's not while I am calling."

"Sorry, Sam. Really. I know you have a lot of stress on you, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay. But can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you call Freddie? And convince him to forgive me. Please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE."

She laughed, "Of course. I'll do it now."

I smiled, and hung up.

I don't know how a bad friend like me, can have a great friend like her.

(Carly's POV)

The phone rang only once, and Freddie picked up.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"Hey Freddie."

"Oh, hey." He said plainly.

"So, I heard you were mad at Sam." I said, slowely.

The line was silent for a few seconds, "Uh, - wait did she tell you to call me?" He asked annoyed.

"She feels bad. And you wouldn't answer the phone."

He replied quickly, "Um, yeah, Carly, I have to go, my mom is taking me to mother and son swimming lesson."

"FREDDIE." I said, in an annoyed tone, "Listen, please. She feels bad. She regrets yelling at you"

"Doubt that."

"She kept telling me how she feels bad, and she thinks she's a horrible friend. Listen, you know how she gets in her moods, Freddie. And she has a lot of stress on her mind. And we all know Sam can't handle too many things on her mind, or she will punch someone."

The line was silent, again.

Then I heard a deep breath, "I guess . . . I didn't think about that."

"Yeah. I've never seen her like this. And you were the only person there to help her through this. I couldn't. Her mom couldn't, obviously, not like she would anyway. And you are the only person."

"I'm a bad friend."

"Huh. She said the same thing. So you both feel bad so call her and make up. Okay? I gotta go. Good luck." I laughed, "I never thought I would actually see the day where you and Sam are friends. Well… I can't actually see it… but I've heard." I smiled, even though he couldn't see.

He laughed, "Yeah. Well, I'm going to call Sam, bye Carly."

(Sam's POV)

I walked to my house. Well my mom's house now… I guess.

I knocked on the door, and I kept knocking until she answered.

_Two minutes later…_

"Sam? Why are you here? Forget something?" She said, annoyed.

"Uh, no, mom. Can I come in?" I said, already walking in.

"Guess so." She said when I sat on the couch and put my feet up.

"So… I know that Amelia is my sister." I said.

"Sam why won't you let this go? She's not your sister and I really don't know what got this all started!" She said loudly.

"Aunt Chelsea told me." I lied quickly, "I asked her. It took a lot, I'm not gonna lie. But she said it."

"WHAT? She promised she never would! That little…. UGH!" She said, clenching her fists.

"HA!" I said smiling widely, "So she _IS_ my sister!"

My mom looked at me wide eyed, "You just lied…? Ugh, I should've known. You are the best liar I know, besides myself."

Oh please mom, I can beat you in a lying contest anyday.

"Back on the subject now please. Why did you keep this from me? Really."

She crossed her arms, and sat on the edge of the other sofa.

"Well, you have the right to know I guess."'

"Mom, she's my sister, OF COURSE I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay listen kid. So I was dating that guy at the time. Liam. It was the longest relationship I ever had. Two years. Can you believe it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"He was _everything _to me."

What about me mom? Gee, thanks. I am just feeling the love here.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but ignored it. Even though it was annoying having your pants vibrate.

"Um, so you got sent to juvie for like, a year, and Melanie was at boarding school, and the month after you left for juvie, I got pregnant.

"So, Liam stuck with me those 9 or whatever so months, but then when… _Amelia_ was born," It sounded like she could barely say her name it disgusted her so much, and from that she disguisted me. What a horrible mother, "Liam just… left."

I repositioned myself awkwardly. I don't think I've ever seen my mom get teary, or even sad. I didn't know that happened to her. All I knew is that when I got back from juvie she was sitting on the couch every night eating all the pickled out of our fridge watching stupid sad movies. She said her and Liam broke up, and left it at that. I kind of feel bad for my mom right now.

"He left me, the best thing in my life, and he left me with that_ thing_. And I couldn't take care of it. So, I gave her to your aunt. I realized after that I should have taken her to an adoption center or something. But I couldn't take her back. Amelia wasn't mine. I never even considered her '_mine'_. It always made me feel sick inside. But I don't see Chelsea that often anyway, like once a year maybe. But I don't see Amelia. I haven't seen her in 4 years."

It was silent for two minutes, and then she talked to me again, "So she can't stay here."

I sighed, "Mom, I know… that it's painful. But you haven't seen her in FOUR years. You don't know what you are missing mom. She's a smart five year old. She's strong, and pretty, and she may just be the most abnormal kid you've ever seen. She stands up for herself instead of whines, and she's… well she's kind of like me."

My mom nodded, "Sam, I don't think I would be able to live with two of- wait. Does Amelia know? Did you tell her that you are sisters?"

"No, I didn't. I thought I would tell her, when it's a good time…" My voice trailed off.

"Um, okay. Anyway, Sam, I guess you have a point. And I know, I'm not the best mother for letting her daughter go because of some dumb guy. But… well, I don't know where I'm going with this actually… but the answer is no."

"Mom, Amelia never even met her real mom, for real. Most kids have at least seen their mom. And you aren't been a good mom right now. And you don't even care. You can't let a guy ruin your life. But you _did_ let that happen. I remember before that time you were more, nice. You only got arrested like, ten times. And you took me places more often. I remember you took me to the zoo once. And the aquarium. And we went on vacations. We don't do any of this stuff now. Because after he left, you changed."

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"NO. You let this one thing. I'm not going to say it's a stupid, small thing that ruined your life. Because it's a big, important thing. And that big, important thing is your daughter. That you gave up, because of your stupid. Dumb. Boyrfriend. Who left you. Because he never really loved you. And you let THAT ruin your life. Well, I think it's STUPID. You made a stupid mistake to let Amelia out of your life, because of someone who didn't even care about you. You let it rule your life. And I'm just going to keep saying this until it gets into your mind, Mom. You show the world that you are strong. You don't let stupid men ruin your life, you keep living it. With your children. Last time I checked, Children beat stupid boyfriends on the list." I was talking very loud, and in an angry way, it made my mom lean back into the sofa.

Her eyes got red, and teary, "Sam. I'm so sorry. You are… definently right. I wasted 5 years of my life being lazy, sitting on the couch. Not caring for you as much as a mother should. I shouldn't even be called a mother. I'm terrible. And there will be changes. Promise."

"You are going to let Amelia live with us?" I asked, anxiously.

"…Yes. I will."

I smiled, hugely. Operation Get Mom To Have Amelia live with us complete.

I hugged my mom, "I love you, Mom."


	13. I have a lot of catching up to do

(Sam's POV)

I walked around the city grinning like an idiot. I know I looked like one, smiling at nothing, all by myself. I sound like a Freddie.

I was glad I listened to Freddie. I owe him.

That reminded me to look at my phone. I got a call and forgot the see who it was.

_1 Missed Call from:_

_ Freddilini/ Freddaloser/ Freddily/ Freddork/ Benson/ Fredward/The Dork._

The screen moved to show all the names I typed for his contact.

He called back! That makes mamma happy. The day keeps getting better.

I listened to the message, " _Hey Sam, um, I just wanna say I'm sorry for yelling earlier. If you call me back, which hopefully you do, we can think of another way to prove that Amelia's your sister and get her to live with you. So, call me back."_

I smirked, I already did that. I was glad he was ready to help again, though. I called back.

I was walking to his apartment, with the phone up to my ear, ringing, I saw a brown haired, striped polo shirt boy who reached for his phone in his pocket, only 20 feet away.

I was gunna sneak up on him.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, and I could hear him without the phone, too, only ten feet away now.

Five feet, 2 feet, 1 foot, "HI!" I shouted in his ear.

"AH! Oh, god, SAM!" He growled. Then realized that he was glad to see me, "SAM!"

"Freddichini!" I said.

"Hey, Sam. I'm really sorry for yelling, I just didn't think about how much you had on you, and it's pretty stressful.-"

I cut him off, "Save the chiz Freddo, it's cool. Buy me a smoothie?"

He chuckled, "Sure."

(Freddie POV)

I paid four dollars for both smoothies, plus 3 more dollars because Sam wanted fried raviolis on a stick.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Sam felt bad about what she did to me. Wow, this. Is. Crazy. Too make it crazier, Sam hasn't hurt me more than five times since we were investigating. It's actually weird, I miss when she was more aggressive and a bully. Now, she's nicer. This is what it must be like for Carly to have Sam as a best friend. Sam is never mean to Carly, and now Sam isn't mean to me. Does this mean I've made it to the best friend list? Sweet! But my hopes are probably too high, she'll probably get over this (almost) nice phase after we finish out investigation. Which reminds me, "Sam, did you think of a new way to prove Amelia's your sister?"

She grinned, "Done."

"You thought of one?"

"No. Done, like. Investigation solved." She clapped her hands together.

"No way, seriously? What did you do? Who did you bribe?"

"I did what you said. Talked to my mom. I had to trick her into telling me, of course. I found out that my mom's boyfriend left her as soon as Amelia was born. She never wanted to see Amelia again, because it kept bringing back memories, pain…"

"Did you get Amelia to live with you?"

"My mom said she would change and be a better mom, and yes, we are keeping Amelia. But I didn't tell her yet. I didn't tell her she was my sister, either. I'll do that tomorrow."

"Really, Sam? I'm proud of you, you know. You stuck to this the whole time, even when it got hard, even when your new best friend," I smiled, sarcastically, "got frustrated for a stupid reason, you still kept going. It's like I'm looking at a new Sam. Seriously, you changed a lot. You don't hurt me and insult me anymore."

Sam grinned, and I smiled back, then before I knew it my stool tipped backwards and I landed on the floor.

She used her foot the pull the stool and make me fall. And _ow_, it hurt my back.

"S_a-am!_" I complained getting up.

"Sam's back! You nub. I have a lot of bullying to catch up on."

I rolled my eyes, and hugged her, and to my surprise she didn't punch me… or kick me… to make it simpler she didn't cause me any physical pain…. She hugged back.

"Sam's back…" I said, pulling out of the hug.

"Yes." She grinned.

Then I realized, it was my cue to run, and I ran out of the smoothie shop, with her only feet behind me.

The End.

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: **That's the end of this story. I really hoped you guys liked it. There's a sequel, I mentioned it a few chapter's back. It's going to be called, **iKnow She Can Sing**. I really, really, really hope you will read it! I have an idea in my head and as soon as a finish this I'm going to start writing. It will start out as Sam and Freddie friendship, obviously. I really like how I'm writing about their friendship actually, there isn't many stories just about their friendship, but who knows, probably one day I will decide to make their relationship stronger than just friendship. Anyway, read the sequel when I put it up. **iKnow She Can Sing**. I think you will find it interesting, funny, upsetting (Sam will get mad at Freddie) and a bunch more stuff. So read it! AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY, REVIEW!


	14. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I've decided that I wasn't going to go through with my new story (sequel). I didn't really like the idea I came up with but don't worry there will still be a sequel, I just have to come up with an idea! Hope you guys read it!


	15. iGet the Chicken Pox with Sam

Okay my new story is going to be called iGet the Chicken Pox with Sam. Sam has the chicken pox, and he touched Sam, and since it's highly contagious he has it, too. So, you will have to read to find out what happens. It's a friendship story to begin with, with only so many Seddie moments, and who knows what they all will lead to. Okay, read it?


End file.
